


Bulls in the Bronx

by Katastrophi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bruises, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Glove Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sweat, Top Keith (Voltron), both over 18, face fucking, gagging, spit, tell me if i need to add any other tags, tiny sprinkle of Keith Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophi/pseuds/Katastrophi
Summary: Keith gets distracted and worked up during a training session because he can't take his eyes off of the idiot that is his beautiful boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustToast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustToast/gifts).



> ; w ; I'm so sorry I haven't written anything in ages, guys. Life won't stop kicking me in the teeth. Here have smut to make up for it. I'll update We Are Nameless soon.
> 
> I actually originally started writing this for [my boyfriend](http://drawingtoast.tumblr.com/) as a Christmas present before we started dating, but lolll i just finished it the day before our 1 month. Seems weirdly fitting tbh. 
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://bluepalafin.tumblr.com) and I have a twitter now! [ here's the link to that.](http://twitter.com/bluepalafin) come say hi! 8D
> 
> Fic inspired by: [Bulls in the Bronx by Pierce the Veil.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfqLF0N4dUE)

Keith couldn’t keep his eyes off of Lance during training. This was getting out of hand. The red paladin had taken a hit to the stomach from one of the lower level gladiators because he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Lance’s strong back or the way the idiot held his bayard like it was an extension of himself. It was infuriating that all the black haired boy could think of before he hit the ground was just how good Lance would look splayed out under him, those beautiful narrow hips lurching forward as he’s getting rimmed. Keith was weak.

Shiro let everyone disband and Keith groaned. He knew Shiro was going to give him one of those “Don’t let your significant other distract you from Voltron” speeches again. The shorter boy had heard every variation of it that Shiro could muster so far; especially after the mishap with their coms a few weeks ago. How in the hell was he supposed to know that Shiro monitored the halls and his helmet could pick up localized feeds? Keith maintained that it wasn’t his fault. 

Neither of them were stupid though, despite what the others thought. The two of them would never let their relationship ever get in the way of their bonding with Red and Blue, especially in battle. Lance was one of Keith’s reasons to try harder and to make sure they all make it out alive, not a deterrent. Nothing short of total annihilation would stop him from making sure the brunette got to see his family again. You would think Allura and Shiro would fucking understand that by now.

Keith ran his hands through his hair as he made his way towards the showers. Shiro wouldn’t yell at him while he was naked, it was just proper locker room etiquette. He was a little grossed out by how dirty he’d gotten in the training session and definitely wanted to wipe down before he could properly get what he wanted out of his boyfriend. If he had to sit through another goddamn speech, he was damn sure going to make it worth it. Keith lifted his shirt off and cleaned his face with it before starting the water jets.    
  
God, it was surprisingly difficult to focus on the hot water spraying over him or the way that his thighs seemed to hold a slight tremble. Keith’s fingers idly pressed against the bruising on his stomach, the gentle burning pain only spurring his thoughts. His blunted nails scratched over his abdomen, his brain barely even registering that he was already inching his hands down to grasp at his attention seeking cock. He ran his fingers over his swollen crown, the pre already starting to collect. 

A hiss rumbled in Keith’s chest as his eyes fluttered shut. The water was steaming around him, giving his body the chance to relax as he slowly stroked himself. His back pressed against the stall, giving himself something to prop against. The tile was cold, shocking his system in a way that he had never quite realized he’d enjoyed before. His hips pushed upward, fucking into his hand. The image of Lance splayed out all pretty for him had several small noises bubbling from his throat. 

Keith’s free hand fondled at his sack slowly before trailing up to poke and survey the damage done to his stomach, finding that the slight pain only added to the sensations pooling in his gut. He wanted to come and relieve the toe tingling build up that had him unable to function on the makeshift battlefield before he saw his lover.  Gripping himself a little tighter, the paladin of fire groaned low into the hot spray. He wanted to make this quick, his thumb mercilessly rolling against the throbbing vein at the underside of his heavy cock. 

Keith was never quite sure why he was always so forceful with himself, never truly letting himself enjoy the work up but that didn’t matter right now. His teeth were clamped down on his bottom lip, blood heavy on his tongue. He needed release. The need for that infamous coil to snap was blanking out his mind. The pre that spilled over coated his palm, refusing to be washed away by the scalding water. A garbled moan rushed from deep in Keith’s throat as the added slick let his hands move faster. He was so close to that peak he desperately needed to throw himself off of. 

Wandering fingers found their way to Keith’s lips. He sucked them in the garble any noise that threatened to spill free. He shifted, pressing the pads of his fingers against his tongue, letting the drool collect as he let his fantasies run free. The red paladin wanted his mouth on Lance, bringing him to that climactic point to just rip it away and watch him writhe. His baby looked so pretty all flushed and desperate out of his mind. The way Lance would arch against him, begging for anything to be inside of him; Keith’s fingers, his tongue, preferably his cock… God, it was a beautiful sight. The black haired boy choked slightly when he came abruptly, his own release splattered against his hand and stomach. There were stars behind his eyelids, his entire world faltering for just a split second. 

Catching his breath, the boy peeled himself off of the wall. His back was near numb from the cold. He let his spit soaked fingers fall free from his lips and glanced down at the mess on his torso, finding the natural course of action to scoop as much as he could onto his fingers against the onslaught of the running water and pop them into his mouth. He cleaned the spunk off his digits, slurping quietly even though he was the only one who could hear it. 

Keith knew he should get out soon. Shiro would likely go looking for him if he took too long and he'd definitely gotten lost in his own little day dreams. He scrubbed his skin until a few patches were red and made sure to wash his hair before hopping out of the stall. Thanks to living in the Garrison, getting dressed only took a few minutes. Securing his gloves in place, Keith stretched out the fingers. They were the same pair he'd worn during training and the leather was a little stiff.

If Keith was being honest with himself, the smart thing to do would be taking a spin in a healing pod. He needed to be battle ready at all times; Allura and Shiro had drilled that into all of them. He wanted to show Lance the bruising though; he wanted to show him just how bad he had it for the Blue Paladin. An even more selfish part of his brain screamed that he wanted Lance on his knees kissing and biting at the marks, making them darker and more pronounced. 

Keith marched down the hall, each step only fueling the fire. He'd just came but it didn't matter; the Latino paladin managed to get under his skin and stay there. He couldn't think of a time that he didn't want that beautiful boy on his cock or his taste lingering on the back of his tongue. Keith was ready to hear Lance scream. He wanted to hear Lance choke on his spit as he begged for more. 

It didn't take the red pilot long to walk to his lover’s room. It felt like muscle memory at this point. He knocked on the metal casing of the door, a familiar sense of anxiousness starting to wash over him. There always seemed to be a small moment where he stutter stepped; what if something had changed? What if Lance didn't want this anymore and he was coming on too strong? It was too late now; he'd already alerted the other of his presence.

There was a wide grin on Lance’s face when he greeted the shorter boy at the door. “Hey Love, what’s u--” 

Keith reached forward, holding the other’s head gently in his gloved hands as he pulled him down for a kiss. It was impulsive and a little sloppy but everything he wanted. He was begging for a reminder, that heavy spice and bite of mint on his tongue. He stepped forward and Lance’s entire demeanor seemed to shift with Keith. Tanned fingers gripped at Keith’s hips and a teasing growl vibrated in his throat. He needed to know that this is what Lance wanted. Even if they were harsh and their teeth sharp, Keith would gut himself with his own bayard before harming a hair on Lance’s head.

“I need you on your knees, cargo pilot.” 

The raspy quality in Keith's voice made Lance’s eyes widen and he smiled sweetly. He grabbed the front of Keith’s shirt and dragged him further into the room, letting the door shut behind them. The taller of the two took the moment to maneuver Keith towards his bed, getting him to sit down. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and Lance raked his fingers over Keith’s already splayed thighs. It wasn’t rocket science to know why his boyfriend was knocking at his door looking like he was absolutely starving. 

Keith’s hips jutted up and he grabbed the back of Lance’s head, pressing him forward into the fabric covering his groin. The heat and pressure made the Red Paladin groan and Lance let his head move, taking in the musky scent of his lover’s arousal. Lance swallowed and nuzzled his nose into Keith’s light, actively avoiding the spots he knew the other wanted attention to. 

There was a rumbling growl weighing heavy in Keith’s chest and he fisted at Lance’s hair, dragging his lover’s face over his aching need. He would never be too forceful with the other, but they’d both played this game enough to know where the line was drawn by now. He liked watching the way Lance’s eyes widened, realizing just what kind of night this was going to become. You could almost see the palpable change in the latino boy’s demeanor. 

Lance made a soft noise, his nails digging into the muscle of Keith’s thighs as he hoisted himself up. Keith’s hands relaxed and guided him closer their their mouths could meet. The kiss as forceful but all together sweet. The black haired boy happily started to devoid his partner of clothing, starting with the shirt clinging to his immaculately broad shoulders. Lance was a bit more determined to leave Keith breathless and helped him work his jeans and boxers down past down his knees. 

Keith pulled free from the kiss and held Lance’s face in his right hand, pressing his thumb into the Blue Paladin’s bottom lip. He was pleased to see that Lance was already starting to drool. “You look so pretty, Lance. So needy and eager for my cock. I wanna see those beautiful lips wrapped around my base, yeah? Will you be good for me?” 

Lance nuzzled his face into Keith’s hands, taking a deep breath when he buried his nose into those familiar leather gloves. He could smell the sweat against the hide, a chill running down his spine. Maybe it was a little gross but he loved the way Keith smelled when he got worked up. He could almost taste the adrenaline and bad attitude in the air when the other started training. There was just nothing quite as sexy as getting pushed up against the wall and the both of you are rutting like you can’t get enough of each other because the high is just too good. He started to mouth at Keith’s fingers, kissing and suckling over his knuckles and down his palm. 

“I’ll be so good for you, Keith.” 

Keith pressed Lance’s head down, urging him exactly where he wanted him. His cock was heavy and his crown already leaking just from watching his beautiful boy suckling at his glove. Those pretty pink lips were a godsend and Keith wanted to hear the angels cry. His hips jutted and his pre touched Lance’s bottom lip, making the boy on his knees grin. “Please, Lance…” 

Lance leaned forward and lapped at Keith’s length, his hand reaching forward to grasp at the base of his dick. He didn’t waste time, rolling his tongue over the crown, collecting the salty liquid in his mouth. He loved giving head and having Keith shake under his control. He knew that the other boy could buck up into his mouth at any time and choke him, but really, that was part of the fun. He swallowed, taking more of the Korean boy’s cock into his mouth, starting to hollow his cheeks. 

“Oh fuck,” Keith hissed through his teeth, fingers darting towards Lance’s hair and using a small bit of force to work him down. 

Lance let his head bob for a moment, a gentle hum vibrating through his lips. Keith was starting to roll his hips, the feelings overwhelming him faster than he’d ever expected. Pale fingers thread into brown tresses and a low groan pulled from Keith’s mouth. He felt his boyfriend’s jaw relax, forfeiting control over to the red paladin. There was spit already trailing down Lance’s chin and he tried to swallow as much as he could, hoping to not choke this time.

Keith’s thighs widened and the slick drool dribbling down to the base of his cock had him almost shaking through the sensations that Lance’s hot mouth was giving him. He curled forward a bit, letting go of his partner’s hair to cup the back of his neck. His thrusts were gentle and as even as he could make them, wanting nothing more than to hear the wet noises his lover could make while taking him down his throat. 

Lance was pliant and needy, taking Keith’s cock like he was born for it. His hands snaked up Keith’s torso, taking the other boy’s shirt with them. He could see the dark bruises on his abdomen and his dick twitched at how pretty the purple marred against cream. Lance dug his nails into the flesh and Keith arched, already panting. 

“K-keep that up an’ I’m gonna come, Lance.” Keith managed to bark out the words, enjoying the spark of pain mixed with the wet and soft of his lover’s mouth. 

Lance drug his blunted nails down and pushed down on Keith’s hips, letting the other fall from his lips with an obscene noise. His voice was already croaking, having enjoyed the way Keith had fucked the back of his throat. “You can’t come ‘til you’re inside me. You promised.” 

A roguish look passed over Keith’s features and he smirked after a split second. His tongue darted out, wetting the color on his bottom lip. “S’that so? I vaguely remember that. You were so good for me, drooling and making a mess of yourself,” His right hand lifted and he swiped his thumb over Lance’s chin before suckling the spit off of his own glove, “I should properly reward you.” 

Keith reached down and palmed himself slightly, a shudder twitching in his shoulders. He definitely wanted to wait so that he could bury his cock deep inside of Lance but he needed to relieve some of the built up tension. He groaned quietly, not one for making a lot of noise in their encounters. He always tried to make up for it by telling Lance what he was thinking. 

“Why don’t you strip down and get on all fours for me, precious? Spread those beautiful thighs real pretty and I’ll spread you open.” Keith spoke softly as he shed the rest of his clothing, leaving the pile beside Lance’s bunk. 

Lance did as he was told. He pulled his shirt off and climbed onto the soft mattress, a small bubble of laughter building in his chest at the way it squeaked lightly under their combined weight. He loved the way that Keith always seemed so confident and orders just fell so naturally from his lips. Sure, Lance wasn’t exactly a pushover when he felt the need to have Keith a quivering mess underneath him, but there was something beautiful about seeing it from both sides. Tan limbs stretched across the bedding for a moment but Lance didn’t waste time in presenting himself eagerly to Keith. 

“You look so pretty, Lance.” Keith chewed at the inside of his cheek as he ran a gloved hand up the inside of the other boy’s right thigh. There was a hungry, wolfish grin threatening to spread over his features at the way a very obvious shudder ran through Lance’s frame. He moved so that he could properly place himself behind the Blue Paladin and leaned into kiss along the broad expansion of Lance’s back. His voice was a gentle hum against his partner’s skin. “You taste as good as you look.”

Keith worked his hands down Lance's hips, the leather of his gloves making gooseflesh raise at the small of his lover’s back. He took an almost gleeful pleasure in the way that Lance’s breath caught as he wrapped his thin fingers around the base of the boy’s cock. Small keens fell from the Cuban boy, an impressive leak of pre already starting to coat Keith’s fingers. Small puffed laughs laced between the light bites Keith left on Lance’s shoulders and down the curve of his spine. “So wet already, baby.”

“You’ve b-been teasin’ me since the moment you walked through that door, Keith.” The bite in Lance’s voice was far from venomous. He wiggled his hips, moaning loudly when he could feel Keith’s arousal brush against him. It was especially torture that he could still taste Keith on the back of his tongue. 

Keith grinned and kept his hand on Lance’s dick, running his thumb over the crown in thick swipes before shifting his lover so that his hips were level with his face. The black haired boy mouthed over the back of Lance’s thighs before biting at the flesh of Lance’s bum. He didn’t apply too much pressure, just enjoying the way that the Guardian of Water seemed to jump. With little preamble, Keith dipped his head a bit more, spreading Lance’s cheeks so he could lick at his entrance. This made Lance practically shake. 

Keith pulled his hand away from Lance’s cock and started earnestly licking and prodding at Lance’s hole with his tongue, letting his spit wet and ease his boyfriend. Lance made such pretty noises, huffing loudly through his nose and small moans gathering in his chest. The black haired boy was groaning just from the taste and the way his toy was so pliant and good under him. He pulled back just a fraction to stroke one of his fingers against Lance’s hole, smearing his spit and the pre that had already started to cool on the leather. 

Lance made a small whine in the back of his throat and pushed his hips toward his lover; Keith let himself coax the tip of finger inside the tight heat. The brunette was always so receptive of the teasing touches, his entire body telling the story of how good he felt at a moment’s notice. Keith wouldn’t push him too far just yet, deep set in his internal rules that he would never truly hurt this beautiful man underneath him. 

“I’m going to grab the slick, alright, Lance? You’re doing so good, you’re so wet and ready all on your own.” Keith’s words were met with a high pitched keen and he smiled, running his hand over Lance’s thighs once he pulled back. 

They were both flushed and the smell of sweat and sex was thick in the air. Keith ran his hands over the lining drawer under the bed, reaching into the small cubby. Every room seemed to have these little keepsake drawers under the bunks and it was almost like a gift from the universe when the two boys had started being intimate. Deciding against stripping off his gloves, Keith poured  the lubricant on his fingers, warming it enough so that it wouldn’t scare Lance on contact. The first finger slipped in with ease, Lance’s body already so accepting and greedy. This was always one of Keith’s favorite parts. He loved being able to watch Lance’s body accepting any part of him.

“M-miss your mouth already.” Lance’s voice had a slight shake and it made Keith’s dick twitch. 

What kind of boyfriend would Keith be if he just ignored a sweet veiled request like that? He dipped lower again and curled his finger up before kissing and licking slow stripes around the twitching muscles. The lube that they used had an interesting, if awkward taste but the raven didn’t mind it thanks to the way Lance was reacting.There was a small bit of fumbling as Keith started to eat Lance out; the lube on his fingers mixing with his spit, coating his chin just as much as it worked it inside of his lover. 

With his free hand, Keith started stroking himself albeit lazily. His head was almost light and spinning from how badly he wanted to get his beautiful boy off. It was inevitable that he swallow some of the slick but it didn’t hinder him. Lance was starting to get loud and it spurred Keith, working his fingers right along side his tongue. He was hitting Lance’s sweet spot with every curl of his fingers, already three deep in his Love. Keith bit and suckled at the inside of Lance’s thighs, leaving small red spots where his teeth had imprinted. There was a smug hope in the back of Keith’s mind that he hoped they would bruise over and Lance would have a funny look on his face every time his thighs brushed together. Lance would be forced to remember this and just how good it felt for him.

Lance was pressing back against Keith, his hips arched and the bedding starting to bunch around his knees from all of their moving. He grabbed into the sheets, rolling and fucking himself on Keith’s fingers just as much as the other boy was pushing into him.

He couldn’t stop the cold chill that ran the length of his spine at the growl that pulled from the Red Paladin’s throat. “Get louder an’ I’m going to gag you.”

That idea had Lance almost mindless. He adored it when Keith worked him up like this, making him almost beg to taste his own release. He’d never admit to anyone else just how easily this man made him drool like this. The taller of the two rolled his hips back almost defiantly, whimpering. Maybe he wanted Keith to gag him with those filthy fingers while he got fucked into the mattress. 

Lance wasn’t a hard person to read. Keith shifted back and looked at his handy work with his fingers free. He could see the start of a tremor in the way Lance was holding himself up and his inviting backside was visibly wet and slick, making Keith groan. Keith used the excess wet on his hands to coat himself, wanting to be buried inside of the boy in front  of him. He gripped at Lance’s needy hips, his own slowly grinding against him in a last spur of teasing. Honestly, he wasn’t going to be able to keep it up without coming either at this rate. 

“You wanna be held down and gagged, don’t you, my perfect little prince?” Keith’s voice was breathy and low but  he knew the other could understand him perfectly.

There was a short, deft nod. Lance turned his head to look at Keith, his eyes wide and already so gone. He wanted this so bad. He knew Keith was at the brink too. “God, yes. Please, Keith… Just fuck me. Gag me on those filthy gloves an’ make me scream anyway.”

Keith looked down at the gloves he was still diligently wearing and nodded decidingly, popping the clasps. They were absolutely soiled, a distinct mixture of the sweat, lubricant and spit laced on the fabric. He shrugged them off and gave Lance a questioning look that was immediately met with a near desperate nod and an open maw. Swallowing, Keith felt his entire stomach flip in excitement. He hadn’t planned on making good on this threat. He pushed the thin leather between Lance’s plush lips and made sure they didn’t actually choke him. Keith stalled, waiting for the expression on Lance’s face to change. He wanted to make sure this was okay before moving forward even if it was breaking whatever persona they had fallen into. 

Lance nodded, a line of drool already racing down his chin thanks to his mouth being so preoccupied. Keith felt almost elated and pressed a quick kiss to Lance’s forehead before moving back. He reared his hand back and slapped the brunette’s bum, grinning at the way the other lurched forward in shock. Keith massaged the slightly redden area, purring under his breath. “Do you want my cock, Lance? You’ve been so good for me.”

Lance nodded fervently and wiggled his hips, audibly swallowing around the material in his mouth. He couldn’t really form words but it was possible to sound off a few garbled moans. His entire face twisted into a mixture of shock and bliss when Keith slowly plunged inside of him. Keith pressed his forehead to the other’s back, gasping at the suffocating heat as he bottomed out. Taking a deep breath, Keith kept his movements shallow and light, letting Lance’s sensitive frame get used to the stretch and the new sensations. 

“Ga-fuck,” Keith’s mouth left sweet kisses against Lance’s shoulders. “You feel so good, so hot and perfect, Lance.” His murmured praise just started to mix with the sweat and heat mixing between their  bodies. 

Watching his Love relax, the shorter of the two started to move in earnest, lifting up enough to grasp at Lance’s hips and thrust properly. Keith’s bare hands almost trembled into tan skin and he growled, biting at his bottom lip to keep focused. Lance gave small moans and mewls through the spit logged gag in his mouth, his hands trapped under his chest as Keith pushed him further into the mattress. He was completely submitting to Keith and it made something deep inside of the black haired boy’s stomach almost jump for joy. 

Lance moved his hips against Keith’s hands and his movements; he’d never been able to be one to just lay there and take it. The pressure spikes and the way Keith would angle himself to brush against his prostate had the Blue Paladin panting despite the way he bit down on the gloves. In future hindsight he’d probably say that he looked ridiculous but that didn’t matter; he could taste everything and the way his partner stared at him with his mouth full was more than worth it.

Keith bit at Lance’s skin, punctuating each deep rooted thrust with sharp teeth along his boyfriend’s broad shoulders. He wasn't going to be able to last much longer; Lance's body felt too tight against him and he was getting a bit desperate. Keith wanted Lance to finish before him, he wanted to see his lover just crumple under the amazing feelings and just squeeze against him like he was made for it. Maybe the Red Paladin was a little shameless.

"Fuck, Lance." Keith hissed, the sound low in his throat. He nuzzled his nose into the nap of Lance’s neck and preened lightly at the way that Lance shuddered. 

Keith reached down and grasped at Lance’s length with his naked hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts as much as he could. He could feel his own movements getting sloppy and the way that Lance was rutting back against his cock had him almost seeing stars. Keith pressed his face into Lance’s neck, whispering soft praise and how much he loved him. He did, he loved this man more than words could ever describe and the way that he felt right now couldn’t even be dampened by the Galra. 

The muffled scream that left Lance’s mouth when he came had Keith’s entire mind spinning. The Latino boy went taunt, his face picturesque as he coated his own stomach and sheets with his release. There was no way that Keith was going to be able to survive that mental image let alone last any longer. He shuddered and moaned as he fell down that same rabbit hole, his fingers digging into Lance’s hips. He fucked into Lance’s impossibly tight heat to work them both through their orgasms, clinging to his love.

With quivering fingers, Keith reached up and gently pulled his gloves from Lance’s mouth, letting them plop wetly next to his clothes in the floor. After pulling himself free from Lance, he kissed his boyfriend’s spit slick mouth, nuzzling against his jaw. “I love you so much, Lance… I can’t even take my eyes off you most of the time.”   


Lance cleared his throat and wiped his mouth unceremoniously on the already soiled sheets. He wiggled his fingers before petting at Keith’s hair. “I know, I catch you staring because I’m about as good at not looking at you are, Love.”

Keith rolled his eyes gently and sighed. It was confirmed; they were both complete idiots. Keith rubbed his hands over his face as he settled down to lay beside of Lance. “Good, then you can stand beside me while Shiro gives us the speech this time.”


End file.
